metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Midori
Midori Schumann is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary A young girl in charge of the army's weapons and munitions. She was a war orphan, but Marco recognized her talents when he observed her playing and recruited her. She tends to refer to herself in the third-person. Midori is responsible for creating a vast array of the Regular Army's weapons which are used by several members of the army. She developed the Thunder Shot (occasionally used by Fio), a leg attachment for Rita, the E.G.G., three egg-shaped like drones based on a high-ranking Rebel Army officer's drones which are used by Gisee. Along with creating weapons, she's also responsible for developing various new equipment and vehicles such as her "TETSUJIN-KUN" Slug Armors and the Giant Copter. In battle, she carries a special gun that shoots out floating or flying balls (depending on the make of the gun), which seems to be her favorite attack style. If the battle becomes too dangerous for her, the TETSUJIN-KUN Slug Armor drags her back to safety (or in the case of the Giant Copter, escaping via the customized Slug Copter). Story Extra Ops During the Extra Ops titled "Rising Iron", the Regular Army base is under constant attack by the Rebel Army. While he considers re-enforcements, Midori asks Marco if she can join the battle. Eri is initially hesitant, due to the engineer's young age and lack of combat training, but the two veterans do decide to allow her to fight. While Eri advises her to stay within sight, Marco asks her two robots to protect her. After repelling the attack, the robots bring up a picture of her and her original family, prompting her to cry. Marco asks Eri to console her, since they were both war orphans. In "United Front the 3rd", Marco attempts to evacuate Midori as the base is being overwhelmed by the Rebel Army and their new weapons. However, Reika and her volunteer corps arrive in time and relive them from the attack. In the next United Front, Midori presents Marco with a customized Slug Gigant, painted gold to mimic the golden war machines used by the Rebel Army. Midori later accompanied Marco and Gisee in investigating and destroying a Land Blowfish. When Geweih Metzelei invades Earth, Midori is kept out of combat and instead sent to check on the civilians in the shelter to make sure they are adequately cooled. The Metzelei shows no signs of giving up, so Marco sets out with the remainder of his ice, causing Midori to worry for him; fortunately, he survives the heat wave. She's later seen playing with Growl's tiger companion prior to setting out on an operation. When Growl returns after battling Marty and Tank, Midori is happy to see them again. Growl states "shinies", which she interprets as him wanting to trade in his coins before the shop closes, but Growl states the same phrase again while pointing at her, much to her surprise. Midori later develops the Giant Copter, though she was unaware that Marco took his time to install safety measures in case she would be put in danger. She goes out to test hew new prototype, and is met with agreements by Tarma and Eri, who believe she is now a proper young adult and that she has the right to make her own decisions. While testing the Giant Copter, it takes severe damage while fighting the Purple King and Marco activates its safety mode, dragging Midori away from the fight even though she believes she could continue, much to her outrage. She later designs a new weapon and partakes in an operation against the Ptolemaic Army and their new Sky Jupiter Queen. The Sky Jupiter Queen threatens the AI division, and Midori rushes into battle with her new weapon to protect MS-Alice, successfully destroying the Sky Jupiter Queen. Midori later accompanies Marco to test out the Astro Slug at some ruins, where it absorbs unknown energy. The energy amazes Midori as it is causing the Astro Slug to perform significantly better. Maya, a miner assigned to excavate the energy, is angered that someone took her dig site. Midori states that the energy would allow them to become the master of the ruins, prompting Maya to accuse them of attempting to monopolize it, as Marco tries to quiet her down to no avail. Maya accidentally destroys the ruins during the fight, and is rescued by the pair. She tells her Marco is a good person, just as Maya realizes that she still needs the energy and chases after the two. Another Story She is briefly mentioned in "The Back You Can't Reach" as the creator of the Thunder Shot. During Christmas, Midori is excited to see what Santa will bring her and falls asleep for the next day. In her dream, she encounters a Christmas spirit who temporarily turns her into one to search for the other fragments. During this time, she learns more about Christmas. From the Invaders, she learns about family and caring for others. From the Ptolemaics, Midori learns about support and sacrifice. From Nova, she learns about being others' hope. When she wakes up from her dream, she finds Marco and the others asleep in her room, as they attempted to bring her presents but fell asleep when Fio stepped on her sleeping gas toy. When the squad goes out for a Halloween party, Midori asks to come along, but because she is too young, Fio does not allow her to come. Though disappointed, Midori complies and spends the time with Roberto Nicola, who ended up being her babysitter for the night as he also refused to go to the party. When the group returns from the party, Midori heads to Eri's room so she can read her a nighttime story. Gallery Midori_MSA_idle.gif|Idle animation Midori_MSA_move.gif|Walking animation Midori_MSA_attacks.gif|Attacks animation Midori_MSA_knockback.gif|Scared animation Midori_MSA_defeat.gif|Retreat animation Tetsujin_Kun_01_MSA_idle.gif|Tetsujin-Kun 01 Tetsujin_Kun_02_MSA_idle.gif|Tetsujin-Kun 02 Unit illust 705.png|Christmas Midori unit_illust_1292.png|Midori for Liberty Midori (Concept).png|Original design sheet Christmas Midori (Concept).png|Christmas design sheet EK1KuKkWsAEBv7I.png|Liberty design sheet Videos RISING IRON： MSA EXTRA OPS ミドリ：MSA ユニット紹介 Trivia * She is the second Regular Army character introduced by Metal Slug Attack, the first being MS-Alice. * Midori is one of the few Metal Slug Attack newcomers (alongside Scotia, Anna, and Rita) to have a last name. However, it is not mentioned in-game but only in her official concept art. Category:Female characters